Slipping through my fingers
by Rumpy Kamon
Summary: NETFLIX'S CHILLING ADVENTURES OF SABRINA 2018 Zelda invited a few members of the coven around a coffee table. In front of her, Father Blackwood. On her left, Miss Wardwell. Zelda has two hands: one to smoke, one to fuck. The rest is History. ZELDA SPELLMAN X MADAM SATAN


" Good evening dear honourable guests. It is a privilege and an honour to receive you all tonight. May Satan guide us all on the path of the night, but for now, let's enjoy our gathering. " Zelda said.

When she finished talking three large silver plate appeared along with two tea pots and eight teacup. Zelda had worked in the kitchen the whole afternoon, preparing cakes, correcting Hilda and Ambrose on the doses of sugar and the herbs to use. Sabrina had prepared the table and the room. Tonight, they would all reconcile, or at least they would try to. Zelda had launched the idea of this gathering, and she wanted ALL family members to be here, including Hilda and Ambrose despite the fact that they had been rejected from the Church of the Night. She invited Father Blackwood and his spouse. He agreed but Sabrina then added a condition too, that Nick would be here, she didn't want to feel left alone or trapped. And Zelda said yes because she wanted everybody to be here. And she decided to invite Miss Wardwell too, because, she wanted EVERYBODY to be here, and after all she was part of the coven.

They sat in the living room around a coffee table. Father Blackwood was on a side, Zelda on the other. On her left, Miss Wardwell, on her right, Hilda. Then Ambrose, then Sabrina. The three of them shared a couch. Just like Madam Blackwood who sat next to her husband. On his right, Nick sitting with Miss Wardwell and Zelda. When the plates appeared, they all sat. Sabrina stared at Father Blackwood. Miss Wardwell looked at Sabrina with a taunting smile. Zelda saw it and hit her ankle as if it was just an accident. They all took their napkins and started to serve tea and eat. Nick looked at Sabrina in such a kinky way that she almost blushed. Ambrose and Hilda stared at each other not sure of how they should behave. They weren't even sure that they should talk.

" What a good idea you had sister Zelda to invite us, all... " Blackwood said turning to Miss Wardwell as he pronounced this last word. " But I don't have the pleasure to know you Madam ? "

" Wardwell. Mary Wardwell. " she said of a sweet voice. " I am honoured to finally meet you Father Blackwood. "

Faustus squeaked a small laugh and Constance turned to him. She perfectly knew who was this woman but she didn't understand why she did not say who she really was. Zelda's look lowered and Faustus noticed it. He lose his smile then leaned forward to take his teacup. He knew that she knew too. Now he started to wonder what was the real motivation for her to invite them all.

" Come on Sabrina, give some cake to your friend. " Hilda said breaking the awkward silence that had fell on the room. Zelda lit up a cigarette and placed her hand behind Miss Wardwell on the couch.

" The black pepper one is really good. " Ambrose said.

" Is it ? " Nick said as Sabrina cut a piece. Wardwell still looked at the young witch before raising her eyes on Faustus. Zelda rose her hand to the lady's back and grabbed her by the waist before inhaling one long breath of smoke.

" It is Nicholas, a family recipe. " Zelda said winking. The young man turned his head smiling but lose his smile when he saw Zelda's hand on Miss Wardwell and the way she was looking at him.

" Well I'd better taste it then. " and he turned looking back at Sabrina.

" Hum Cos', can you give me the tea please ? "

The dialogue slowly began again. But the atmosphere was tensed. Zelda, Mary and Faustus kept on looking at each other, and Nick kept on watching Zelda's hand. And when her hand disappeared under the luxurious material of Mary's skirt, he chocked and almost swallowed his fork.

" Nick are you okay ? "

" Oh young man come on, breath. " Faustus said, leaning on him and slapping his back.

" Yes, yes I'm fine, I just, I... " he looked at Zelda. " It's a spicy cake. " he turned to Sabrina. " Could you show me where's your bathroom ? "

" Sure, follow me. "

The two young wizard left the room. Only were left the two aunts, the Blackwoods, Ambrose and Wardwell. And the room was even more quieter. Wardwell grinned then raised her look on Faustus.

" How do you enjoy your cake Father ? " he grabbed a piece and ate it not lowering his glare.

" Delicious. This is a very good recipe Zelda. I hope you will give it to us. " his words might have been warm but his tone was cold as ice. Hilda held her breath before starting to talk.

" I can write it for you if you want. "

" Yes please do so. " Faustus answered not looking away. Hilda jumped on her feet followed by Ambrose.

" I'll... help her write it. "

" Fine Ambrose. " Zelda answered not looking away either.

Soon only the Blackwoods and the two women were in the room. Zelda slipped her hand under Wardwell's underwear, feeling her skin. The black-haired woman stood straighter. Faustus frowned.

" I hope that your cake is not too spicy for my wife. "

" Father, I would never do a thing that would harm your spouse. " Zelda answered lowering even more her hand into Wardwell. But here Mary could not hold but move a bit, exhaling.

" Is there something wrong Madam Wardwell ? " he said finding back his smile.

" Miss Wardwell actually. "

" I beg your pardon ? "

" As you can see, " she said as Zelda deepened her hand until her fingers could reach Wardwell's entrance, making her shivering and panting. " I am not married. "

" Oh. I'm sorry. I had no doubt that you'd react in such a way for an appellation. "

" Some people tend to over-react. " Zelda said getting rid of the ashes of her cigarette. " But Miss Wardwell is not one of them. " with this word, she penetrated Wardwell with her middle finger. The black haired woman closed her eyes and lowered her head.

" Thank you Zelda. " she said.

" How did you two met ? " Constance asked.

" I work at Baxter High. The mortal's High School here in Greendale. "

" You live with mortals ? "

" I do. "

" You're a very surprising woman Miss Wardwell. " Faustus said as the two young wizard got down. They exchanged no words. Nick saw that the two Spellman who previously sat with Sabrina had deserted and decided to sit next to her. " Feeling any better mister Scratch ? "

" Yes. I do. " he said quickly looking at Zelda. " Your cake is delicious by the way sir. I mean Madam. " The red-haired woman didn't even frowned as he spoke, she turned back to Faustus as Hilda came back with Ambrose.

" Here for you. "

" Thank you. " he said looking at the paper. Ambrose rushed to the sit next to Nick and Hilda had no choice but to sit next to Wardwell near Blackwood.

" Madam Blackwood, would you like some tea ? " Ambrose asked. Wardwell frowned and leaned a little more so that her back would touch the backrest of the couch.

" No thank you. My teacup is full. "

" I'd like some. " Wardwell said, straightening her arm to grab the cup and gently blowing on the hot smoke. Zelda imitated her, exhaling her cigarette's smoke from her nostrils, adding a second finger into the Lady. Wardwell jumped a bit then looked at the others.

" It's very hot. " she said smiling awkwardly.

" I bet it is. " Nick whispered. Zelda looked at him and frowned with a smile. She moved her two fingers inside Mary, slowly, and smiled even more.

" Tell me Nicholas, how do you like the Academy ? " she asked as Wardwell's nails slowly scratched the porcelain of the teacup.

" I like it a lot. " he answered looking at her and the Blackwoods. " It is very interesting, we get to do a lot of stuff. Learn a lot too. And now Sabrina is here so it's even better than before. "

" What a very good boy you are. " Zelda answered in her smoke.

" Sabrina is lucky to have you, now she has a friend with whom she can talk and who can help her. " Hilda said. Wardwell's teacup shook before she started to talk.

" Sure now she's formed in a place that corresponds to her, but believe me, I took care of her, when she was at Baxter High. " she winked to Sabrina. The blond witch smiled. Zelda let down the ashes grinding her teeth and adding another finger in Wardwell.

" You really don't look comfortable Miss Wardwell. " Faustus said.

" I'm fine. "

" Aunt Zee would you like some cake ? "

" Yes, thank you Ambrose. " she took her hand off Wardwell and the woman felt empty and disappointed. She turned to Zelda then sipped on her tea-cup.

" I was wondering, Madam Spellman, why you had gathered us all here ? " Constance said.

" I wanted us all to pass a good moment all together. Now that Edward's will is done, everything is in order. I thought we should all celebrate together. " she said biting in a piece of cake then sucking on her fingertips. Wardwell shivered digging her nails in her knees. Nick looked at her and did his best not to laugh out loud.

" What a wonderful idea Faustus said.

" I know. " She answered smiling. She crushed a black pepper seed between her fingers and placed her hand back behind Wardwell. Nick opened wide eyes as he understood what was about to happen, and judging by Wardwell's reaction as she grabbed her fork putting it's end near Zelda's knee, she understood too. Zelda smiled watching the fork then looked at her niece for the first time.

" Your friend seems like an interesting young wizard. You should listen to him more. " Sabrina looked at her, pissed. Wardwell smiled to her. " What do you think of her ? " she said turning to the Blackwood who were boiling inside.

" Sabrina is a good student. " Faustus said. " She has a great potential. "

" I have her only in my chorus class and I can attest that she's qualified in singing. "

" Thank you Lady Blackwood. "

" If I remember well mister Spellman, you were highly qualified too. I hope you're not giving a bad example to your cousin. " Faustus said.

" Oh don't worry father, she doesn't need me to do things she shouldn't be doing. "

" Mmh that must be her mortal genes. "

" Sabrina was a good mortal. She never did anything bad at Baxter High. " Wardwell said, perfectly knowing that Zelda was about to penetrate her again. And so she did. Wardwell pressed her jaw, grinding her teeth. She was slowly burning inside because of the pepper seed. As revenge, she planted her fork in Zelda's knee. " Oh sorry dear. " she said taking it off. Zelda only answered by a small squeak. Crushing her cigarette just to burn up another one.

" As you said, she WAS a mortal. Now she has to dedicate herself to witchcraft don't you Sabrina ? " the young witch sighed.

" If you say so. "

The discussion now was about the Academy and what the young wizards were studying. The Blackwoods focused on something else than the two women. Zelda slowly turned her head, her breath warmed up Mary's neck. She looked at her jaw line with desire. Her fingers went in and out from Wardwell in an imperceptible movement for anyone who wasn't Wardwell herself. But Wardwell was feeling everything, she was shivering and she wanted to move, to react, but she couldn't do anything or all around them would understand what was happening. Only Nick was looking at them from time to time, but his conversation with Blackwood occupied him too much to focus on anything else. Mary slowly turned her head to Zelda who was looking at her lips then her eyes and without realising it, her hand slowly got closer to Zelda's knee. The red-haired twirled her fingers and Wardwell gripped Zelda's skirt. Faustus saw her hand moving and rose his eyes to them. They both turned to him and smiled. Ambrose looked at his aunt then Blackwood. Hilda lowered her look. Constance glared at the two women just as her husband did. Wardwell's nails dug in Zelda's knee and her smile widened, she almost was laughing silently. Nick frowned and decided to look away. Zelda still looked at her with the same energy, the same desire and she felt her fingers slowly going wet with Wardwell. To keep herself from doing anything, she pulled on her cigarette and almost burned it to ashes in a blink of an eye. Faustus was boiling with anger and almost crushed his cane in his hand. His rival stealing his lover. This was unbearable.

The reunion lasted for forty five minutes. Faustus had watched Zelda cleaning her hand with her napkin, and Wardwell taunting him. Ambrose and Hilda did their best to avoid talking to anyone else then Sabrina and Nick. Nick did his best to forget what he had seen. Zelda on her side, was highly satisfied with the outcome of this meeting. Faustus knew he was fucked if he tried to mess with her. Sabrina had heard that she was fully a witch now. And concerning Wardwell. Well. The smell on her fingers was more than she expected.

The Blackwoods decided to leave first. Zelda saw them back to the door. Unsurprisingly, they kept on talking warm words with a cold tone. Faustus and Zelda weren't sure if they were about to strip the other or tear themselves into pieces. Probably both. Anyway, the Blackwoods left. Nick left too. Sabrina thanked him for coming and then left soon after. Ambrose and Hilda cleaned the living room. Miss Wardwell was the only guest left for Zelda to walk back to the door...


End file.
